marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis Sadler, Jr. (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Major Mapleleaf | Aliases = Sgt. Commander Lou Sadler | Identity = Public | Affiliation = formerly , | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Louis Sadler, Sr. (father); Michael (older brother, deceased); Zuzha Yu (wife); unnamed son; Eugene Judd (father-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 229 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, Staff Sergeant of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police | Education = RCMP training academy | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Clayton Henry | First = Alpha Flight Vol 3 #1 | Death = New Avengers #16 | HistoryText = The original Major Mapleleaf was Louis Sadler Sr., who began a career as the first Major Mapleleaf, during World War II. He gained his powers through an unknown process that also retarded his aging. He continued as a superhero after the war, up until 1963, when his wife gave birth to their first child, Michael Sadler. Then Major Mapleleaf announced his secret identity to the public and retired to raise a family. Then, several years later, the couple gave birth to another son, whom they named Louis Sadler Jr. Sadly, the child's mother died during child birth. The boy's father was never able to forgive his son for the death of his wife. Michael became their father's favorite child, and Lou, as he was called, was neglected and abused, even beaten by his father. As adults, Lou's brother Michael revealed that he was gay and ultimately Michael died of HIV. His father was devastated by the loss and sunk into a deep depression. It was Louis Sadler Sr.'s public reaction to his son's death that prompted Northstar to publicly admit that he was gay. Lou has developed a goody two-shoes personality in an attempt to gain his father's attention and approval. Lou speaks very highly of his father and with the utmost respect. It appears that he is in denial regarding the abuse and neglect he suffered as a boy. Major Mapleleaf was recruited by Sasquatch to join a new team of Alpha Flight so that they could rescue the original team, who were being held prisoner aboard a Plodex spaceship. Once the Plodex were defeated, the original Alpha Flight had decided to take the Plodex eggs back to their home world, and Major Mapleleaf and the rest of the team decided to stay together. As Alpha Flight, they had a couple of adventures before they decided to use time travel to save the life of Flashback (a member of Omega Flight who had died). A series of events led to history being rewritten each time for the worse. Finally with the help of Shaman from the past, they are able to restore the timeline. Soon after, Centennial and Nemesis died, Mar and Yukon Jack leave the group, and Puck and Major Mapleleaf are put on reserve status. Major Mapleleaf was among the team members who were killed by the Collective, an entity containing all of the energy and powers of the mutants who were de-powered following The House of M. | Powers = Major Mapleleaf possesses peak human strength, speed, agility, stamina and durability. He has no super powers but has shown great durability without the presence of Thunder (his steed) taking a hit from the Plodex clone Vindicator without even budging. | Abilities = Is a skilled acrobat, hand-to-hand combatant and horse whisperer. | Strength = Peak Human | Weaknesses = Depends on Thunder for powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse named Thunder, who actually has the super powers that provide Major Mapleleaf with his powers. Without the horse, Lou is a normal human. | Weapons = | Notes = * Lou Sadler a.k.a. Major Mapleleaf II is the son of the original Major Mapleleaf who was a World War II hero that first appeared in Alpha Flight (first series) #106, and whose son Michael Sadler (Lou’s brother or half-brother) died of AIDS. The original Mapleleaf's appearance, and his public reaction to his son's death are what prompted former member Northstar to come out of the closet as a gay man. * He was known as Edmond as a child (presumed to be his middle name). | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Major Mapleleaf }} Category:Decimation casualties Category:Acrobats